Por tonta casi lo pierdo
by carlos20dgm
Summary: Chapter1 asuka descubre unaq parte de shinji que no conocia


Por Tonta casi lo pierdo.

Autor: carlos20dgm

Chapter 1: descubriendo al verdadero Shinji

Tokio-3

Conjunto Residencial

Departamento Mayor Misato Katsuragi

06:00 AM

Asuka: Levántate baka "prepara los desayunos y los almuerzos q ya estamos tarde"

Shinji: (Deprimido y muy enojado) uhm uhm ¡¡¡¡¡¡que quieres asuka que te pasa si quieres comer cocina tu y no me molestes.

Asuka: pensando: pero que le pasa a este idiota porque me responde así.

Responde: pero que te has creído baka quien te crees para responderme así y pas le suelta un tremebundo golpe en el cuello y se marcha.

En la cocina una humeantemente rabiosa asuka se encuentra con misato (que esta metida en la nevera sacando su acostumbrada cerveza matutina) y empieza a decirle que el baka de shinji le contesto y que la trato mal (exagerando por supuesto pues quiere que misato le ponga un castigo a ese baka de ikari).

Misato: estas segura de que tu no le hiciste nada?

Asuka: claro misato yo solo le dije que se levante a prepara los desayunos y los almuerzos en el tono de siempre.

Misato: (al escuchar esto) escupe su cerveza y se le queda viendo ah asuka con ojos desorbitados, y le dice que no sabes que día es hoy?

Asuka: si claro un día como cualquier otro ¿oh es algún día en especial?

Misato: por lo visto no lo sabes, hoy es el día en que la madre de shinji fue enterrada. Por eso el te respondió como lo hizo, tu hiciste lo de siempre fuiste prepotente y aunque por lo general a shinji no le importa lo que le digas oh la forma en que lo digas.

Hoy no es uno de esos días, hoy shinji esta lleno de una muy profunda tristeza y dolor se podría decir que si el estado habitual de shinji es la depresión hoy esta elevada a la décima potencia que además de hacerlo sentir impotente lo hace hacer cosas que por lo general nunca haría como contestarte.

Asuka: estas segura Misato oh solo lo estas protegiendo.

Misato: Si muy segura

Asuka: igual para mi ese no es un motivo valido para lo que hizo así que lo voy a demoler a golpe.

En ese momento un deprimido shinji entra a la cocina desde el pasillo

Shinji: ah, Asuka nos vamos?

Asuka: que mas da salgamos

7:10 a.m.

Escuela Publica de Tokio­-3

Salón 2-A

En una esquina del salón un deprimido shinji esta sentado escuchando como sus amigos le cuenta sobre los últimos capítulos de "dragon ball GT XXX" y lo degenerado que habían sido. (lo que ninguno de los 2 sabia es que ese no era el momento de decir esas cosas y que shinji hubiera preferido el silencio) en ese momento shinji les dice en una vos que parece un susurro, amigos no estoy de animo por favor déjenme solo.

Touji y Kensuke: que le pasara se ve mas deprimido que de costumbre.

En la otra esquina del salón una aun molesta asuka le cuenta ah Hikari lo que le hizo shinji y lo que para el significa esta fecha, pero le dice que igual no se lo va a perdonar y que de la paliza no lo salva nadie.

Hikari: Asuka perdónalo cuantas veces shinji no te ah dicho nada cuando haces tus rabietas quien es el que por las noches cuando tienes esas horribles pesadillas se queda cuidándote el sueño aun sabiendo lo que tu le harías si lo vieras allí.

Flash back

Hace un par de semanas: noche del miércoles como de costumbre Asuka esta teniendo una horrible pesadilla sobre su madre, lo que hace que despierte pero por extraño que parezca no lo hace de una manera brusca sigue manteniendo los ojos cerrados y la respiración tranquila lo cual se le esta haciendo cada vez mas común desde que llego a Japón y le extraña pues en Alemania siempre se despertaba gritando y llorando a mas no poder, así sumergida en estos pensamientos lo siente, siente una mano sobre la suya y otra que le esta acariciando el cabello llenándola de una paz y tranquilidad desconocida para ella, en eso habré un poquito los ojos para ver quien podía hacer eso y se lleva la sorpresa de su vida al ver a un Shinji Ikari sentado al pie de su cama vigilándole el sueño dándole esa ternura ese cariño que ella nunca había recibido como si de un padre o un hermano mayor se tratase hasta parecía estar cuidando el tesoro mas valioso del mundo.

En eso siente que le dejan de acariciar el cabello, le sueltan las manos y un par de labios le dan un beso en la frente un segundo después escucha un susurro que dice "que puedas dormir bien mi querida señorita Langley".

Después de unos momentos escucha la puerta cerrarse y abre los ojos muy sorprendida.

Fin del Flash back

Asuka: Igual no se le puedo perdonar además yo no le eh pedido que haga eso por mi.

Hikari: (dando un suspiro) "no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver"

Asuka: A que te refieres con eso.

Hikari: Tu pareces ser la única que no se da cuenta de lo tierno que es shinji de lo amable que es, además no te das cuenta de cómo ven las chicas a Ikari, habré los ojos mira esos rostros observa las miradas de las chicas esa mejillas sonrojadas esos rostros preocupados todas viendo a shinji dando pequeños suspiro que no lo ves la mitad de la chicas del salón están enamoradas de shinji.

Asuka: (sintiendo una punzada en el corazón) no y no y no lo puedo creer no creo que exista tantas mujeres con tan malos justos.

Hikari: no yo no lo creo tu eres la que todavía no te has dado cuenta de lo que vale shinji.

Asuka: y que vale ese.

Hikari: Muchísimo. Piensa asuka que tienen todas esas chicas en común?

Asuka: además de ser unas tontas

Hikari: Piensa Asuka

Asuka: (tomándose un tiempo) ah ya se todas han trabajado con el baka.

Hikari: Rin Rin Rin. Bingo Asuka lo has adivinado.

Asuka: y que tiene eso de especial

Hikari : quieres que te lo cuente

Asuka: Si que mas da

Hikari: bueno te lo voy a decir.

Bien mira la mayoría de ellas al principio lo veían como tu como un tonto llorón, pero al trabajar con el y contarle sus secretos empezaron a cambiar su forma de verlo se dieron cuenta que en su alma había una gran tristeza pero tan bien se dieron cuento que el apartaba esa tristeza y se preocupaba de ellas. Yo no se como pero shinji parece tener un sexto sentido para saber cuando alguien esta triste y las penas cubren su alma, además, y de esto estoy muy segura tiene el don de reconfortar de hacer que las personas se habrán con el, le cuenten sus secretos y de que estén seguras de que el nunca los va a revelar.

Asuka: y tu como sabes todo esto

Hikari: y bien yo fui una de las que shinji toco con su don.

Asuka: que tu también estas enamorada de el.

Hikari: (con un leve sonrojo) no yo no. Yo solo le guardo un gran cariño pues el me ayudo mucho esa vez y muchas otras veces,

Asuka: como te ayudo a ti.

HIkari: Bueno te lo voy a contar

Sucede que en esos días yo había visto a touji muy servicial con una arpía que ni siquiera quiero ni mencionar por lo cual yo me encontraba muy decaída pensaba que el se estaba enamorando de ella y se estaba olvidando de mi, en eso por cosas del destino quedamos shinji y yo para hacer un trabajo y ese fue el momento en que shinji me llego me consoló me aconsejo y se convirtió en un gran amigo y confidente.

Asuka: pero que le contaste y que te digo el que te hizo tanto bien.

Hikari: Eso si no te lo puedo decir eso es un secreto entre el y yo.

Asuka: pero dime algo.

Hikari: Lo que te puedo decir que de esas charlas casi todas las chicas salen enamoradas de el solo con eso shinji es capaz de bajar cualquier defensa y de convertirse de ese niño llorón que a veces parece ah el mas gallardo de los hombres, y te digo casi porque la única que no salio enamorada de el soy yo.

Asuka: y como estas tan segura que la única que no esta enamorada de el eres tu?

Hikari: bueno ese es otro secretito entre el y yo.

Asuka: entonces en verdad no lo sabes. Es eso cierto.

Hikari: Bueno te lo voy a contar pero si esto sale de las dos ni me vuelvas ah hablar.

Asuka: Bueno tienes mi palabras que entra en mi y en mi muere.

Hikari. Yo lo se pues, yo todo los días paso por su armario recogiendo las cosas que le dejan las chicas a el, que son por supuesto dulces, cartas y pequeños regalos.

Asuka: y tu porque haces eso

Hikari: el me lo pidió como un favor muy especial

Asuka: y por que te lo pidió

Hikari: porque sabe que yo no estoy enamorada de el además que soy discreta y no se lo contaría a nadie.

Asuka: Bueno en eso estoy en desacuerdo no eres discreta oh no me lo habrías contado a mi y además porque no los recoge el.

Hikari: no lo se muy bien antes los recogía el mismo pero desde que tu llegaste me pidió que los recoja yo y los guarde en otro lugar pues el sabe que yo llego mas temprano que los demás y lo puedo hacer.

Asuka: (arrugando las cejas) por mi.

Hikari: te acuerdas que cuando llegaste a Alemania te demoraste una semana en entrar a la escuela.

Asuka: Si claro fue el tiempo que se demoro misato para convencerme de entrar a la escuela.

Hikari: bueno esto no lo se bien pero especulo que una de esas primeras noches cuando llegaste tuviste que tener una de tus pesadillas el no aguanto y fue a cuidarte pero como sabia que si te despertaba tu no le contarías nada y lo mas probable es que lo golpearías hasta decir basta el prefirió cuidarte como tu lo descubriste las otras noches.

Asuka: bueno lo entiendo, ah por eso no te sorprendiste cuanto te lo conté, eso quiere decir que el tiene un efecto relajante en los demás, y por lo que eh hablado con misato el hace esto también con ella pues tampoco grita por las noches.

Hikari: pues claro yo ya me imaginaba que el hacia eso por ti y por la mayor ustedes son demasiado cercanas a el para que no las este cuidando.

A veces me sorprende que el no halla caído en la red de alguna de esas chicas.

Asuka: Ahora que lo dices a mi también la mayoría son chicas bonitas no tanto como yo pero tienen su gracia que le pasara será que es del otro equipo.

Hikari: (gotita de sudor en su cuello) no Asuka no creo que el sea del otro equipo, si me preguntas mi opinión del porque el no ah caído en las redes de las otras chicas, yo creo que es porque el esta enamorado de alguien pero siente que esa otra persona no le corresponde y por como es Shinji, no creo que sea del tipo de hombres que practican "un clavo saca otro clavo" por eso no es capaz de corresponder a los sentimientos de las otras chicas.

Lo que me preocupa es que la chica de la cual Shinji esta enamorado no se da cuenta puede ser que lo pierda, por ahora no ah caído en la red de ninguna otra mujer pero eso no quiere decir que no exista la mujer capas de despertar de nuevo esos sentimientos en shinji otra vez.

Asuka: Ah ya veo.

Pensando: Creo que tengo que meditar todo lo que eh escuchado sobre shinji, y porque ya no recoge el mismo sus presentes además que fue esa punzada que sentí en el corazón.

Justo en ese momento el maestro entra al salón y todos los alumnos se levantan y hacen una reverencia.

Maestro: Muchachos le tengo una agradable noticia ……………..¡

Continuara .


End file.
